Dilema de héroe
by Amo del vacio
Summary: La labor de Ladybug y Chat Noir es proteger a sus habitantes de los akumas de Hawk Moth, pero, ¿y cuando a quien deben proteger es un criminal buscado por la ley?, que es mas fuerte, ¿su deber como héroes o el deseo de que se haga "justicia"?


**Capitulo único Dilema de héroe.**

Era de mañana en la ciudad del amor, Paris, lastima que no fuesen buenos tiempos, Marinette se acababa de levantar de la cama, saludando a Tikki un poco alicaída.

\- Estuvimos apunto de cogerle - le dijo la franco-china al kwami, suspirando esta un poco antes de bajar, oyéndose las noticias mientras bajaba.

\- _Saludo parisinos aquí Nadja Chamak dándoles las ultimas noticias sobre el temible "Violador de las sombras", durante la ultima noche hubo otra victima, esta ha sido encontrada en la rue ******, según algunas fuentes si no hubiese sido por Ladybug y Chat Noir ademas la joven hubiese sido aplastada por una muchedumbre, sin embargo la policía no se ha pronunciado ni dado ninguna pista_ \- decía Nadja por la pantalla, mientras Marinette apretaba los puños frustrada, de manera simultanea, su compañero de aventuras/amor platónico, Adrien Agreste, también sentía hervir su sangre - _Ahora diré las recomendaciones de la policía, el violador solo agrede a mujeres jóvenes de entre 14 y 22 años que frecuentan la zona del Trocadero en el distrito 16, se acerca ellas por detrás solo de noche, antes de adormecerlas con cloroformo, luego las jóvenes son encontradas inconscientes en una zona de alrededor de unos 400 metros de donde desaparecen, parece tener predilección por las que tienen el pelo negro, por eso eviten circular solas, y de hacerlo tengan prefijadas el numero de la policía, ahora pasemos a otras noticias ..._ \- termino de decir cuando el señor Dupain-Cheng se acerco a su hija, entregándole una pequeña caja.

\- Tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que si sales de casa lo mejor es que vayas preparada - le dijo Tom a su hija, sacando Marinette lo que había dentro, un spray de pimienta.

\- Gracias papa - dijo Marinette un poco nerviosa, saliendo de casa oyendo a sus progenitores decirle que volviese directa a casa nada mas acabasen las clases, mientras apretaba los puños de impotencia, recordando lo acontecido la noche anterior.

 _Era de noche en la ciudad del Amor, mas una silueta corría por los tejados de la ciudad, patrullando, Ladybug miraba a todas partes, buscando algo, o a alguien, cuando sintió que alguien la tocaba el hombro, realizando rápidamente una llave a quien fuese que la había tocado, no siendo otro mas que su compañero de aventuras, Chat Noir._

 _\- ¿Que haces aquí? - le recriminaba al percatarse que casi le partía el brazo a su compañero, riendo este antes de contestarle con su gran elocuencia._

 _\- Bueno my lady estaba corriendo por los tejados, buscándola para cantarle una serenata, y de repaso recordé a ese malhechor que anda detrás de las señoritas de Paris y temí que fuese por la mas hermosa, vos, por eso me hallo aquí - le contesto riendo un poco la portadora de la buena suerte, mas cuando se disponía a hablar, un grito capto su atención, el de una chica joven._

Mientras pensaba en aquello su compañero, Adrien, hacia lo mismo, frustrado por no haber podido poner a salvo a una civil inocente.

 _Ambos héroes iban corriendo por los tejados de la ciudad de la luz, siendo la luna llena su única testigo, llegando a un callejón del Distrito 16 de la ciudad, y allí lo vieron, una joven en el suelo, inconsciente y otra en pie, sosteniendo la tapa de un cubo de basura intentando proteger a la otra de aquella silueta que tantos problemas les había generado a ambos héroes, cuando una muchedumbre empezó a formarse, dirigiéndose hacia el callejón, corriendo._

 _\- Si no intervenimos serán aplastadas - indico Ladybug a su compañero, cogiendo su yoyo y columpiándose usando una farola, para entrar en el callejón y coger a las 2 jóvenes, justo cuando aquella muchedumbre entraba en aquel lugar, mas no quedo rastro alguno del criminal, había vuelto a escapar.  
_

Marinette corría por las calles de Paris, otra vez llegaba tarde, encontrándose con Alya, mas sin embargo la chica de las coletas se fijo en algo, el padre de esta se estaba alejando.

\- Chica que suerte tienes que tus padres te dejen venir sola - le indico la joven de pelo cobrizo - Con todo esto mi padre no quiere que salga de casa hasta que ese criminal sea atrapado, ¿y si hay un akuma mientras tanto?, perderé la exclusiva - le decía agobiada mientras iban subiendo por las escaleras.

\- Créeme Alya mis padres tampoco es que me dejen ir "indefensa" - matizo Marinette abriendo su mochila y enseñándole el spray de pimienta, antes de ponerse ambas a reír, aquello Marinette lo necesitaba mucho, ingresando ambas en el salón viendo a todos sus compañeros de clase, mas aun faltaban 3 personas, y eso basto para que otro recuerdo de aquella noche volviese a Marinette.

 _Ladybug subió a las chicas al tejado, abriendo los ojos al percatarse de quien era una de ellas, Juleka, la cual aun sostenía aquella tapa como un escudo, seguía indudablemente en shock, antes de desviar la mirada a la otra pues no se había fijado en quien era, agradeciendo que no fuese Rose, aquello si habría sido demasiado, sin embargo si que era estudiante de su mismo College, aunque de otro curso._

 _\- Chat Noir debemos llevarlas a un hospital - le dijo a su compañero el cual parecía mas concentrado en buscar a aquel sujeto, antes de darle un golpe Ladybug en el hombro._

 _\- ¿Eh?, ¿que? - pregunto dándose cuenta que habia 2 civiles a los que poner en un lugar seguro, viendo a Rose por los alrededores, buscando seguramente a Juleka, antes de empezar a saltar por los tejados de la ciudad para encontrarse una ambulancia y un coche patrulla, dejando a ambas chicas cerca antes de explicarle lo que vieron en el callejón al agente de turno._

\- ¿Marinette?, ¿estas hay? - le pregunto Alya a la franco-china, volviendo en si la chica, desviando aquellos pensamientos antes de disponerse a sentarse en su asiento, cuando choco contra alguien, cayéndose su bolsa.

\- Cuanto lo siento - oyó decir a un chico la de las coletas, viendo al chico de sus sueños delante de el, Adrien Agreste.

\- No, no pasa nada no es tu culpa, osea, como iba a ser tu culpa si tu nunca harías nada malo, quiero decir ... - empezó a liarse la chica riendo un poco Adrien, en cierto modo, necesitaba relajarse y aquella situación lo había conseguido, mirando también donde se sentaban sus compañeras, Rose y Juleka, llegando un pensamiento a su mente mas rápido que un rayo.

\- _Ese hombre tiene predilección por las chicas de pelo negro, ¿y si va por Marinette?_ \- mas aquel hilo de pensamientos fue detenido al sentir como Chloe se pegaba a el mas que el chicle, aunque era un poco molesto, seguía siendo la primera amiga que tuvo, y no le parecía bien decirle que aquello lo incomodaba, no quería herir sus sentimientos, antes de darse cuenta de 2 cosas, Chloe se había separado de el y estaba discutiendo con Marinette, como si fuese cualquier otro día, sin embargo no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos hacia Sabrina, la leal amiga de Chloe, cuyo padre estaba en la investigación.

 _\- Muchas gracias Ladybug y Chat Noir por poner a estas civiles a salvo, me encargare de escoltarlas hasta el hospital Necker - le dijo a ambos el agente Raincomprix, llevándose a Juleka y a la otra chica, mientras Rose llegaba y subía a la ambulancia con ambas, siendo escoltadas por el cocha patrulla, apretando los puños Chat Noir antes de irse, igual que Ladybug._

Tras las clases cada uno fue hacia sus casas, sin embargo se notaba la tensión en el aire, estando una limusina esperando Chloe.

\- Sabrina coge mi mochila, hoy me duelen los hombros para cargar con ella - le pidió la rubia a su amiga/sirvienta, asintiendo esta antes de coger la carga y bajar los escalones, mientras Mylene era acompañada de Ivan, igual que Alya de Nino, quedándose un poco atrás Marinette, viendo como Chloe le indicaba a Sabrina que subiese al vehículo.

\- Marinette - oyó decir la franco-chica encontrándose con los irises verdes de Adrien, empezando a ponerse nerviosa mientras oían al guardaespaldas de Adrien tocar la bocina del coche - Espérame aquí - le pidió poniendo cara soñadora la joven.

\- Vale - dijo embelesada viendo al rubio bajar las escaleras y hablar con su guardaespaldas, mientras sentía sus piernas flaquear, antes de Adrien volver donde ella.

\- Ha aceptado que te acerquemos a casa - le dijo quedándose aun mas anonadada la chica de pelo negro azulado - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto al verla allí quieta, como encerrada en sus pensamientos, sintiendo Adrien algunos golpecitos en el pecho por parte de Plagg, a la vez que Tikki se revolvía en el bolso de Marinette para que reaccionase.

\- Esto, ¡si me encuentro muy bien! - casi grito dejando a Adrien extrañado, riendo un poco por la conducta de ella, antes de bajar ambos jóvenes los escalones y subir al coche color blanco metalizado.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, en uno de los hospitales de Paris, la joven que fue agredida era examinada por los médicos, mientras también permanecía allí Juleka, acompañada de su madre.

\- Hiciste bien en ayudar en lo posible a evitar que fuese peor mi pequeña grumete - la felicitaba Anarka, sin embargo cambio rápidamente su rostro a uno de disgusto - Sin embargo podrías haber sido agredida, cuando te recuperes me asegurare que sepas defenderte jovencita - le recrimino suspirando la chica de aspecto gótico.

Al mismo tiempo, en los pasillos, un hombre de estatura media, unos 40 años de piel blanca, pelo negro opaco corto arreglado, llevaba una chaqueta azul oscura, pantalón vaquero azul y unos zapatos de piel, andando de un lado para otro del pasillo, sosteniendo un pequeño colgante de oro en su mano derecha, viéndose que tenia una foto en su interior, viéndose a una niña de 6 años con el pelo largo y oscuro junto a una versión mas joven de si mismo, murmurando.

\- La policía no hace nada para detenerlo, y ahora mi tesoro ha sido ultrajada, maldito bastardo - decía antes de golpear la pared con su mano derecha, frustrado al no poder haber evitado el daño sufrido por su hija.

Mientras tanto un ventana se abría mostrando el motivo de una mariposa, viéndose la silueta del presunto villano de esta serie.

\- Frustración, ira e impotencia, las emociones perfectas para crear un akuma - decía Hawk Moth mientras cogía entre sus manos una de las mariposas de su guarida antes de envolverla en pura energía negativa - Vuela, vuela mi corruptor, ve y dale el poder para que haga su oscura justicia - sentencio Hawk Moth volando su criatura para que pudiese crear otra marioneta que sirviese a sus planes.

De vuelta en aquel hospital se veía como algunas nubes ya cubrían el cielo, como si fuese a descargar sobre la ciudad, estando aun aquel hombre andando por los pasillos, sin percatarse de como el akuma se introducía en el colgante que llevaba en la mano, apareciendo el símbolo de la mariposa sobre su rostro.

\- _Dark angel soy Hawk Moth, ese salaud se ha atrevido a hacerle daño no solo a tu pequeña, sino a muchas otras jóvenes, por eso te daré el poder para que puedas encontrarle y hacerle temblar de terror tal y como el ha hecho con la ciudad, y si por el camino consigues los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me quejare en absoluto, dime, ¿tenemos un trato?_ \- le susurraba en sus pensamientos Hawk Moth sonriendo con malicia aquel hombre antes de levantar la mirada.

\- Por supuesto que si - le contesto poniéndose el colgante al cuello antes de ser envuelto por la oscuridad, transformándose.

En la habitación de Juleka, Rose hablaba con ella mientras la madre de la chica gótica había ido por algo a la cafetería, aunque era prácticamente la única de las 2 que mantenía la conversación, cuando la puerta se abrió revelando al villano creado por Hawk Moth, debía medir ahora 2 metros, de piel azul cielo, sus ojos ahora eran verdes, similares a 2 joyas por el brillo que despedían, llevando un colgante en forma de estrella de 8 puntas al cuello de color ámbar, en su espalda se asomaban 2 inmensas alas llenas de plumas negras, llevando una túnica negra con detalles marfil y oro, sus pies permanecían cubiertos por botas de montaña verde oscuro, ademas de llevar una espada enfundada en su cintura.

\- ¿Quien de las 2 vio a ese asqueroso criminal? - pregunto Dark angel acercándose a ambas, cogiendo del cuello a Rose y mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica, entrando en sus recuerdos mas recientes, agarrando con fuerza su cuello, empezando a sentir la chica que le faltaba el aire.

\- Déjela en paz - dijo Juleka golpeándole en la espalda, soltando a Rose antes de mirar con frialdad a la joven, procediendo a ver sus recuerdos, los sucesos acontecidos aquella noche, viendo a través de los ojos de Juleka algunos rasgos del rostro de su presa, ojos negros, pelo castaño, barba desaliñada, soltándola antes de romper de un golpe la ventana y volar, dirigiéndose hacia donde pudiese encontrar esa información mientras el cielo era cubierto por las nubes, empezando a liberar su carga, dándole al ambiente un aspecto lúgubre y oscuro, como si fuese a pasar algo terrible.

En la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng Marinette se sentía como en el paraíso, pues el chico de sus sueños la había traído a casa, mirando hacia la nada, sin ningún pensamiento.

\- Marinette recuerda que la señorita Bustier os ha mandado un trabajo sobre el imperio napoleonico, ¿no deberías ponerte a hacerlo? - le recordo Tikki sacando a la franco-china de su hilo de pensamientos, levantándose de la cama de un salto antes de ponerse delante del computador, buscando la información que hubiese sobre aquella época.

De manera simultanea, Adrien estaba practicando el piano, una melodía melancólica como el tiempo que esa tarde gobernaba sobre la ciudad, viendo las gotas de lluvia golpear con fiereza la ventana de su habitación, mientras Plagg devoraba un trozo de su sagrado camemberg, cuando vio una sombra pasar por encima de la ventana, justo cuando un rayo ilumino el aire, viendo el ser similar a un gato a una criatura alada, evitando decírselo a su portador sabiendo lo que ocurriría si lo dijese, aunque parece que el rubio si lo había visto, cuando el sonido de un trueno ensordeció el ambiente.

\- ¿Plagg has visto eso afuera? - le pregunto al kwami negando Plagg con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, cuando empezó a sonar la alarma que indicaba la presencia de un akuma en la ciudad - Esto lo contesta todo, ¡Plagg garras fuera! - dijo el rubio no dándole tiempo siquiera a su kwami de contestarle o de quejarse, antes de ser absorbido por el anillo y dar paso al héroe de París, Chat Noir.

De manera simultanea, justo en el momento en el que el rayo cayo en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng hubo un apagón, mirando Marinette su ordenador perpleja.

\- No podía pasar en peor momento, Wikipedia no me dejaba leer nada debido a esa decisión de la UE sobre el cambio en la normativa de protección de datos, y cuando encuentro otra pagina se va la luz, ¿puede ir a peor la cosa Tikki? - se quejo la joven de doble nacionalidad, cuando escucho la alarma que indicaba la presencia de un Akuma en la ciudad.

\- Parece que las desgracias no vienen solas - cuestiono Tikki asintiendo Marinette mientras cerraba el acceso a su habitación, pues sus padres no debían saber que no estaría en casa.

\- Pues si Tikki tienes razón, primero el Akuma, luego los deberes, ¡Tikki puntos fuera! - dijo la joven entrando la criatura en el arete izquierdo, dando inicio a la transformación, saliendo Ladybug de un salto del edificio para empezar a buscar sobre los techos de París, viendo como todo el distrito se hallaba a oscuras, un apagón ocasionado o por ese akuma, o por la tormenta, mas no tenia tiempo para pensar, mirando por el comunicador que incluía su yo-yo viendo que la alarma había sido dada desde el hospital Necker, horrorizándose, ¡era donde estaba Juleka y Rose! aumentando el ritmo, saltando por los resbaladizos tejados de la ciudad del _amour_ _,_ cuando su mítica torpeza decidió salir a relucir, resbalando y estando a punto de caer hacia el suelo desde una altura de al menos 4 pisos, cuando algo la atrapo, temerosa de que fuese el Akuma, encontrándose con su compañero.

\- Hay que pisar con cuidado Bichito, un paso en falso puede ser faltal - comento el gato rodando los ojos la heroína ante aquellas palabras, antes de responderle de la misma manera.

\- ¿Pense que a los gatos no les gusta mojarse? - le contesto con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos, antes de reír el héroe felino.

\- No dejaría que _mi lady_ luchase sola contra uno de los villanos de Hawk Moth, incluso aunque haya una ventisca o la peor de las tormentas - le contesto con una cortes reverencia, riendo ambos antes de irse hacia donde habían dando la alarma, seria complicado saber a donde iba el akuma si antes no sabían que lo había provocado.

Al llegar al hospital fueron directos hacia la habitación de Juleka, temerosos de que su amiga hubiese sido lastimada, viendo a los médicos atenderla a ella y a Rose, antes de hablar.

\- Es el padre de la chica que fue agredida, seguro busca al "Violador de las sombras" - expuso Rose mirándose ambos héroes antes de disponerse a salir del edificio, ahora sabían que lo había provocado, solo quedaba encontrarlo, saltando ambos hacia otro tejado, para, cuando iban a continuar, deternerse Chat Noir en seco.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Chat Noir? - pregunto la franco-china desde detrás de la mascara, conocía bien a su compañero, y era muy extraño verlo tan serio.

\- Ladybug he estado pensando, ¿y si dejamos que encuentre a ese malnacido? - le expuso Chat Noir abriendo los ojos la heroína del traje de catarina de sopetón, pues nunca habría esperado esas palabras - Lo que quiero decir es que, ese Akuma va tras el mismo hombre que lleva semanas atemorizando París con sus ataques a las jóvenes de la ciudad, ¿no seria mejor dejarle ejecutar sus planes? - cuestiono el héroe felino quedándose Ladybug meditando aquellas palabras, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, cuando un rayo surco el cielo justo cuando iba a empezar ha hablar.

\- Eso no nos haría mejores que el - le empezó a contestar Ladybug, endureciendo la mirada Chat Noir.

\- Ese Akuma encontrara a ese sujeto, ¡¿acaso no quieres atraparlo?! - le pregunto Chat Noir antes de recibir contestación de su compañera.

\- ¡Por supuesto que si! - le contesto mientras un trueno sacudía aquella noche, la tormenta acabaría pronto - Pero también pienso en cuantas personas podrían acabar heridas, ya has visto lo que ha hecho en el hospital para recabar información, ¿cuantas personas acabaran asi en el camino? - cuestiono Ladybug durante ahora su compañero - ¡Nuestro deber es proteger París y a sus habitantes!, juramos proteger de los Akumas a cualquier ciudadano, independientemente de sus actos - le contestaba mientras aquella tormenta ocultaba las lagrimas de frustración de la joven de pelo oscuro - No niego que desee ver sufrir a ese sujeto, pero por mucho que quedamos eso no solucionaría las cosas, no repararía el daño que ha hecho, el dejarle sufrir solo seria rebajarse a su nivel - le contesto Ladybug suspirando Chat Noir, cuando otro rayo ilumino el cielo nocturno.

\- Puede que sea mejor separarse para buscarlo - expuso Chat Noir mirando Ladybug a su compañero - Yo iré hacia el oeste, por donde fueron los ataques de ese sujeto, tu ve en la otra dirección - explico el gato negro, Ladybug iba a replicarle por eso, pero vio los ojos de su compañero, una determinación y frialdad en ellos que heló su alma momentáneamente.

\- Esta bien, pero te pido que tengas cuidado, y que hagas lo correcto - le comento Ladybug usando su yo-yo para columpiarse por la ciudad, suspirando Chat Noir de frustración mientras iba en busca de su objetivo.

Ladybug seguía moviéndose en rápidos movimientos, casi como si volase por el cielo gracias a su agilidad, viendo las calles desiertas de la ciudad debido a la lluvia y a aquel criminal, agradeciendo que no hubiese nadie para ver la aflicción que la carcomía, pues sentía que había herido los sentimientos de su compañero de algún modo, sabia que Chat Noir se llevaba bien con su identidad civil, Marinette, ¿podría ser que temiese que fuese por ella aquel sujeto?, decidiendo despejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente mientras sin darse cuenta un leve sonrojo se formo en su rostro durante unos instantes ante aquello.

De manera análoga, Chat Noir estaba justo en la parte mas alta de la Torre Eiffel, mirando hacia abajo, buscando al Akuma y también de repaso a aquel asqueroso criminal, cuando vio algo que capto su atención, una joven estaba allí parada, mirando a todos lados, como si buscase a alguien, cuando otra persona se acerco por detrás, viendo que la cubría una capucha negra, empezando a forcejear, sonriendo el gato negro antes de lanzarse a por su presa antes de que se cobrase otra victima, yendo con el mayor de los sigilos mientras aquella joven era arrastrada, cogiendo su bastón y activando el comunicador.

\- Ladybug creo haber encontrado al "Violador de las sombras" justo en medio de otra agresión, voy a detenerlo - le comunico el felino héroe a su compañera, sin recibir respuesta, decidiendo actuar, acercándose hasta que lo vio, intentando desvestir a la chica, no tardando un momento en sentir como le hervía la sangre, podría ser alguien a quien conociese y aquello solo lo hacia enojar, saliendo de entre los cubos de basura que usaba de escondite para extender su bastón y golpear con fuerza a aquel individuo, intentando escapar aquel antes de saltar Chat Noir sobre el, usando su bastón para arrebatarle el aire momentáneamente a aquel hombre, viéndolo mejor, sus ojos eran negros, mientras que su cabello enmarañado y barba desaliñada de color castaño empezaban a ser anegadas por la lluvia, sintiendo el héroe el deseo de acabar con aquella alimaña, cuando recordó a la joven que estaba inconsciente, metiendo a aquel sujeto en uno de los cubos de basura antes de comprobar como estaba, suspirando aliviado al ver que había llegado a tiempo, no le había hecho nada, debía llevarla a un hospital rápido, cuando oyó un aleteo.

\- ¡¿Tu le has hecho eso gato negro?! - grito el akuma señalando a Chat Noir, girándose este para mirar a la ultima marioneta de Hawk Moth, debía pensar en algo rápido, solo ocurriéndose le una cosa al felino héroe, coger a la chica, el cubo de basura que contenía al violador y salir corriendo mientras rogaba por que el Akuma no fuese detrás de el, debía llegar al hospital mas cercano, mientras aquel ángel oscuro lo seguía por el aire, atravesando Chat Noir el Campo de Marte mientras otro trueno se oía en la lejanía, la tormenta pronto amainaría, o eso esperaba el héroe.

Mientras Ladybug había acabado de oír el mensaje de su compañero iba saltando sobre los techos de París, pensando en lo que estaría haciendo su compañero, temblando ante la idea de que furioso decidiese tomarse la justicia por su mano, o mejor dicho vengar a todas las victimas de aquel animal, viendo a Dark angel, volando sobre el Campo de Marte, viendo a Chat Noir con una chica entre sus brazos y, ¿un cubo de basura? aquello aunque extraño no le parecía importante en aquel momento, mas aun cuando vio como aquel angel de venganza desenvainaba su espada, estando esta envuelta en llamas verdes, disparando una bola de fuego desde el filo de aquella armas, creando un muro de llamas siniestras delante del gato, cortando-le la retirada, debía actuar rápido, teniendo una idea, enganchando su yo-yo en una cornisa antes de saltar hacia donde estaba su compañero, cogiéndolo justo cuando aquel villano iba a por el, llevándose también en el camino a la chica y aquel cubo de basura, posándose en un tejado mientras Chat Noir dejaba a la chica con cuidado recostada, al mismo tiempo que vigilaba aquel cubo.

\- ¿Que contiene el cubo Chat Noir? - le pregunto la heroína del traje moteado a su compañero, viéndolo dudar mientras miraba aquel objeto, contestándole.

\- Dentro esta el que tanto daño ha hecho a las jóvenes de París - respondió temiendo la catarina el estado en el que pudiese estar aquel criminal, aunque una pequeña parte de ella deseaba verlo sufrir, no era lo que debía permitir, su labor era proteger a los parisinos, da igual lo que hayan hecho de los akumas, cogiendo Ladybug a la chica antes de hablar con Chat Noir.

\- Tu distrae al akuma y llévate al criminal, yo pondré a la chica a salvo, cuando acabe iré a ayudarte _minou_ \- le dijo Ladybug a su compañero asintiendo este, cogiendo aquel objeto y sacando al criminal, levemente aturdido y prácticamente arrastrarlo para llevárselo lejos, captando la atención del akuma, empezando a volar detrás del gato, mientras ella cogía a la joven y se la llevaba hacia el hospital mas cercano, debía darse prisa, su compañero no podría burlar a ese ángel oscuro eternamente.

Chat Noir corría por los tejados de París, llevando su pesado fardo al hombro mientras Dark angel lanzaba llamas hacia ellos con su espada, apagando la lluvia estas por suerte para el, cuando otro rayo zurco el cielo nocturno, yendo a caer justo delante de Chat Noir, obligando lo a frenar en seco y caer de culo contra el duro tejado, oyendo con sus agudos oídos como este cedía ante aquel impacto, formándose un agujero y cayendo dentro del edificio, teniendo la suerte de que el akuma no se dio cuenta de aquello, oyendo como se alejaba, antes de recordar su carga, buscándolo con la vista antes de ver como intentaba atacarle con una viga desprendida durante su caída, cogiendo con sus garras aquel trozo de madera y quitándose lo a aquel sujeto sin problemas, antes de darle una patada en el estomago, llevándose aquel criminal la mano derecha hacia el lugar donde lo había golpeado.

\- Ese akuma va a por ti - le dijo Chat Noir mirando con desprecio a los ojos de aquel individuo, antes de continuar hablando, conteniendo las ganas de destrozarlo el mismo - Tienes suerte de que te necesite como cebo y que le prometí a Ladybug que no te pondría un pelo encima, sino te garantizo que probaría el efecto de mi _cataclismo_ sobre un ser vivo - le expuso con un tono frió y perturbador, mientras un trueno retumbaba en la estancia, temblando de miedo aquel sujeto, sin embargo no debía confiarse.

\- Con ese anillo podrías hacer lo que te de la gana, incluso conseguir que ese bombón de Ladybug se "inclinase" ante ti - dijo en un tono enfermizo aquel hombro, agarrándolo Chat Noir por el cuello, clavando sus garras levemente en su garganta, antes de tirarlo al suelo.

\- Solo te lo diré una vez, si no quieres que te lance hacia el asfalto vas a cooperar, eso incluye no hacer comentarios como ese - le amenazo Chat Noir, antes de respirar hondo, intentando controlar la ira que crecía en su interior, que le susurraba al oído que hiciese pedazos a ese rufián, pero no dejaría que esos bajos pensamientos lo dominasen, el no era un castigador, sino un protector, cuando oyó algo acercarse en sigilo, cogiendo su bastón dispuesto a golpear, viendo entrar a Ladybug.

\- ¿Ibas a golpearme con eso? - le dijo burlesca la catarina, viendo el agua entrar en la estancia y a aquel sujeto en una esquina, con sus manos en el cuello, mirando a la heroína de manera poco agradable.

\- A usted nunca _my lady_ , ¿esta a salvo la chica? - pregunto el gato asintiendo Ladybug, antes de desviar la mirada ambos héroes hacia aquella escoria, pensando en como ponerlo a salvo a pesar del deseo casi irrefrenable de dejar que el akuma lo hiciese pedazos, teniendo Marinette una idea.

\- Creo que el akuma debe estar en la espada - comento Ladybug pensando el gato en la situación, no seria la primera vez pero, aquel sujeto estaba en un hospital, ¿que objeto podría convertirse en una espada ardiente?, ¿un bolígrafo?, ¿un bisturí?, por mas que pensaba no hallaba ninguno, pues el objeto siempre era algo preciado para esa persona, antes de negar el gato.

\- Lo dudo, por lo que sabemos es improbable, aunque es cierto que seria mas fácil si lo desarmamos - cuestiono el gato mientras vigilaba a aquel sujeto con el rabillo del ojo, teniendo una idea - Debemos atraer a ese "Ángel caído", y lo mejor en este caso seria utilizar cebo vivo - expuso Chat Noir mirando a aquel sujeto, desviando la mirada Ladybug hacia aquel criminal, no era la primera vez que se veían obligados a algo así, pero no le resultaba agradable, sobretodo por como lo miraba aquel sujeto, debería preguntar a Tikki si había algún modo de cambiar su traje, el que usaba resultaba demasiado "revelador".

\- Esta bien Chat Noir, pero hay que asegurarse de que no se nos escapa - contesto Ladybug algo insegura de aquello, debían detener al akuma, y a su vez, mantener prisionero a ese delincuente, seria mas sencillo entregarlo a la policía, mientras tanto Dark angel seguía volando, buscándolos a los 3, dispuesto a hacer "justicia", antes de detenerse y cerrar los ojos, ampliando sus sentidos, usando sus habilidades para encontrar a ese indeseable, sintiendo su presencia, oyendo como susurros los crímenes cometidos por aquel, como si de una melodía lúgubre y oscura se tratase, volando mientras la lluvia se detenía y el cielo empezaba a abrirse, revelando la mortecina luz de la luna llena de otoño sobre las oscuras calles de la ciudad del amor.

Ladybug corría por los tejados de la ciudad, ¿la razón? el akuma la perseguía por aire, y le era mas fácil realizar maniobras moviéndose por el aire, mientras Chat Noir llevaba al prisionero por las calles,antes de que Dark angel los encontrase habían decidido entregar a ese sujeto a la policía, con el fin de poder disponer de mayor libertad para enfrentarse a aquel villano, ¿como iban a saber que podía sentir la presencia de aquel sujeto?, deteniendo Ladybug una llamarada que iba hacia su compañero con un rápido movimiento de su yo-yo, viendo al fin un coche patrulla, debían entregar a ese indeseable y detener al akuma, justo cuando este agarro a la heroína por la espalda, elevándose por el aire con ella en brazos, agarrada de manera que estuviese inmóvil.

\- _Eso es Dark angel, ahora coge su miraculous, sus pendientes_ \- le comunico Hawk Moth al akuma, con el fin de que con ello pudiese cumplir sus planes, cuando ella hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para soltarse, morder a Dark angel en el brazo, soltándola y empezando esta a caer al vacío, lanzando su yo-yo, haciendo que se agarrase de una cornisa y con ello columpiarse por los aires, aterrizando por pura suerte de pie, mientras la policía esposaba a aquel sujeto, alejándose Chat Noir para poder ayudar a su compañera, extendiendo su bastón para poder subir sobre los techos de París, viendo como la luna llena iluminaba la ciudad, antes de ser embestido por Dark angel, estando apunto de caer hacia el duro asfalto, mas por fortuna Ladybug había usado su yo-yo para evitar lo peor de aquello.

\- Creo que estamos a la par _minou_ \- expuso la catarina mirando a aquel ángel de venganza, formándose una vez mas la silueta de la mariposa en su rostro.

\- _Ese indeseable no se moverá de la celda en la que lo metan, así que mas te vale conseguirme los miraculous de esos héroes o te quitare los poderes_ \- amenazo Hawk Moth mirando aquel villano al dúo.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, entregadme vuestros miraculous por las buenas, u os garantizo que no volveréis a caminar - amenazo aquel sujeto dando inicio a la batalla, desenvainando su espada y disponiéndose al ataque, dando un tajo en horizontal hacia ambos héroes, saltando al unisono hacia abajo, agarrándose Ladybug de una ventaba mientras su compañero lo hacia a la cintura de la catarina, soltándose el gato para poder agarrarse al muro con sus garras, trepando por este mientras su enemigo volaba dispuesto a embestirles, ayudándose la heroína del traje moteado con su yo-yo para agarrarse a una farola, usándola para impulsarse y darle una patada al akuma en el torso, cogiendo este a Ladybug por la pierna derecha, antes de empezar a girar sobre si mismo en el aire, dando varias vueltas antes de lanzar a la heroína hacia el gato, cayendo encima de el.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - se burlo Chat Noir lanzándose el villano a por el, lanzando el gato a la catarina para ponerla a salvo, dando un tajo en diagonal este, bloqueando el héroe del traje negro con su bastón, dando inicio a un duelo de esgrima entre ambos, chocando sus armas, mientras Ladybug observaba, sabia de las habilidades de su compañero, buscando donde podría estar el akuma, la espada parecía un lugar bastante posible, pero difícil sin un extintor, evitando Chat Noir ser atravesado rodando por el suelo mientras tanto, antes de ver el pequeño colgante que llevaba al cuello aquel hombre.

\- El akuma puede estar en el colgante - se dijo en voz baja la heroína del traje moteado, mientras su compañero distraía al campeón de Hawk Moth, evitando mas golpes mientras se burlaba de su adversario, aquel encuentro estaba durando mas de lo que le gustaría - Creo que es hora de irse a lo simple, ¡lucky charm! - dijo la catarina invocando su poder especial, cayendo entre sus manos un objeto pequeño - ¿Una piedra? - se pregunto durando de su uso, antes de mirar a su alrededor, la espada de Dark angel, su yo-yo, el anillo de Chat Noir, era todo lo que veía en ese instante, teniendo una idea - ¡Cuidado Chat Noir! - advirtió la heroína del traje moteado, lanzando el objeto hacia su adversario, alejándose Chat Noir mientras el villano simplemente volaba para evitar el lanzamiento, antes de acabar enredado entre los hilos del arma de la catarina, estrellandolo contra el suelo.

\- ¡Cataclism! - grito Chat Noir liberando el poder de la ruina y la destrucción, tocando la espada convirtiéndola en polvo, hay no estaba el akuma, buscando donde podría estar.

\- Chat Noir el collar - le indico Ladybug a su compañero, viendo este el objeto y arrancándoselo del cuello al villano, que consiguió soltarse en ese instante - Chat Noir hace un pase largo hacia su compañera - dijo el gato mientras le daba una patada al collar, no bastando para romperlo, pero si para que acabase en los pies de Ladybug.

\- Ladybug recoge el pase y el balón revienta - dijo la catarina siguiéndole el juego a su compañero, pisando el collar y saliendo el akuma - ¡Yo te libero del mal! - dijo la catarina haciendo girar su yo-yo atrapando al akuma - Te tengo, adiós pequeña mariposa - continuo mientras aquel hombre se des-transformaba, antes de coger la piedra y disponerse a lanzarla - ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug! - grito a pleno pulmón saliendo el poder de la creación, restaurando todo lo dañado y destruido durante la batalla con el akuma, viéndose a aquel hombre confundido, acercándose la catarina a este - El que le hizo daño a su hija ya ha sido capturado - le dijo antes de irse de allí, haciendo lo mismo el gato negro.

\- Gracias Ladybug - fue lo único que dijo aquel hombre allí de rodillas, mirando hacia el cielo, fijándose en la luz de la luna.

Al mismo tiempo, en la guarida de Hawk Moth, este se disponía a decir su clásica amenaza.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, puede que no me haya apoderado de vuestros miraculous, pero puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que las personas de París podrán dormir tranquilas gracias a mi, y quien sabe, a lo mejor eso me conviene - sentencio aquel hombre volviendo a su forma civil, había muchas cosas que hacer.

Ladybug casi volaba por los tejados, llegando hasta su habitación unos segundos antes de acabar la transformación, recordando que habia cerrado la trampilla que daba a su habitación, así como que tenia un trabajo que entregar.

Al día siguiente todos los noticiarios se hacían eco de la misma noticia, el temido _Violador de las sombras_ había sido capturado, añadiendo un detalle al asunto, pues el debate se había gestado entre ellos, algunos diciendo que habría sido imposible sin los héroes de París, mas otros alegaban que sin Dark angel, el ultimo akuma que sacudió la ciudad, no habría sido posible atraparlo, son embargo nada de eso importaba a Marinette, en ese instante estaba llegando tarde a clase, como era costumbre, la vida continuaba plácidamente, algún día Hawk Moth seria desenmascarado y su miraculous recuperado, mientras su obligación era asegurarse de mantener París y a sus habitantes a salvo de los Akumas, da igual quien fuese el blanco de la ira de este.

 **FIN**

Hasta aquí llegamos estimados lectores, muchas gracias a quienes hayan leído esta historia, pues llevaba bastante tiempo preparándola, queriendo hacer algo poco habitual, en este caso me he decantado por un clásico, ¿hasta donde llega la paciencia de un héroe?, ya que no es fácil la mera idea de tener que proteger a un criminal, se que hay cosas que se pueden mejorar, lo se muy bien, si os interesan mas historias mías, os diré que estoy trabajando en un fic largo de Ladybug, en el cual acepto ideas y sugerencias, pero no lo publicare hasta acabar la historia larga en la que estoy enfrascado, cuando la acabe me pondré a escribir esa historia, muchas gracias estimados lectores y hasta luego pecadores.


End file.
